1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to applicators for applying body lotions, such as moisturizing lotions, skin care lotions and sunscreens, onto the back and other parts of the body that are ordinarily difficult to reach and, more particularly, to an improved handle for such applicators, which handle may be easily held and retained by a user with limited gripping strength or limited gripping ability due to arthritis and other physically challenging limitations.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, moisturizing lotions, skin care lotions and sunscreens must typically be applied regularly, uniformly and consistently over large skin areas of the body to achieve optimum effectiveness. Most individuals find it difficult or impossible to apply such body lotions to their backs unassisted. Many individuals also have difficulty applying such lotions to their lower legs or other areas which may be hard to reach due to chronic back problems, arthritic joint conditions and the like. Those areas of the body that require twisting, reaching or bending to access such areas can cause considerable difficulty for individuals afflicted with such conditions, particularly when required on a daily or more frequent repetitive basis.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing problems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,339, issued in the name of DeForest et al., discloses a body lotion applicator with an extended applicator head for reaching the back and other portions of the body that are difficult to reach. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,766, issued in the name of Avolio, discloses a back applicator with a hinged and curved handle with a free-floating applicator pad mounted thereupon, for applying lotions, creams, oils, and other medicating substances to the back area where it is difficult to reach. Similarly, ornamental designs for suntan lotion applicators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,270, issued in the name of Bacal et al., and in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,490, issued in the name of Thieroff, Jr. et al. However, applicators made in accordance with these references are associated with several drawbacks. In particular, the elongated handle of the related art must be gripped with sufficient strength to retain the handle within the hand gripping the handle. As such, handles of the related art present gripping problems for a user with limited gripping strength or limited gripping ability due to arthritis and other physically challenging limitations. The handles of the related art cannot be sufficiently gripped and retained by users with such limitations; as a result, the handle cannot be picked up or otherwise falls from the hand of a user who attempts to use the associated applicator without having sufficient gripping strength or gripping ability to retain the handle.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an improved handle for body lotion applicators, wherein the handle overcomes the gripping problems experienced by a user with limited gripping strength or limited gripping ability due to arthritis and other physically challenging limitations.